Égida de un ruiseñor
by The Bird Crying
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter nota que hay algo extraño en la casa de Slytherin ya es demasiado tarde; el Devotio ha comenzado y la cuenta atrás está por terminar. El sacrificio está hecho, las cartas ya están en la mesa y el juego por la supervivencia está acabando; Harry sólo debe recordar no enamorarse de uno de sus contrincantes. [Drarry] [Yaoi] [AU a partir del quinto año]
1. Capítulo I: Construir una salida

**Égida de un ruiseñor.**

 _ **Disclairmer:**_ _Harry Potter_ _ **no**_ _me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK y de Warner, yo sólo me entretengo. No gano más que satisfacción personal al escribir esto._

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _[AU a partir desde el quinto año.] Cuando Harry Potter nota que hay algo extraño en la casa de Slytherin ya es demasiado tarde; el Devotio ha comenzado y la cuenta atrás está por terminar. El sacrificio está hecho, las cartas ya están en la mesa y el juego por la supervivencia está acabando, Harry sólo debe recordar no enamorarse de uno de sus contrincantes._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Bueno, este es mi primer fic Drarry, y el primero que escribo en muuucho tiempo. Espero les guste, es una idea bastante loca que ha pasado por mi cabeza y he decidido comenzar a escribir._

 _Lo más posible es que haya una actualización por semana, pero no quiero prometerles nada al respecto debido a la carga académica que posiblemente tenga pronto. Sea como sea, me comprometo a no abandonar el fic._

 _Este fanfic es Slash/Yaoi. Contiene escenas para mayores de 18, las cuales estarán previamente señaladas en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Si cualquiera de los tópicos no es de su agrado, el botón de "atrás" está en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla de su pc y nada les impide irse._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

" _Diálogos"_

 _Pensamientos_

" _Hechizos"_

○§○ ○§○ ○§○

Capítulo I: Construir una salida.

 _Do you ever wish you'd never been born?_

 _Rant, Chuck Palahniuk._

 _Mansión Malfoy, biblioteca central. Verano antes del sexto año._

El tiempo se estaba escapando.

El peso sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez mayor, las miradas de orgullo que su padre le dedicaba al momento de hablarle se estaban volviendo insoportables, los "Draco, pronto vas a demostrar el valor de los Malfoy" que su madre le dejaba caer de cuando en cuando le estaban volviendo loco. Su familia caminaba directamente hacia su perdición y no podía hacer en razón a sus progenitores para que, por una vez en su vida, viesen más allá de sus propias narices e intentasen visualizar todo el cuadro.

Voldemort no cumpliría ninguna promesa, ese hombre (¿Era posible todavía llamarle así?) estaba loco.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que cerraba tras de sí la puerta del único lugar en el cual todavía se sentía a salvo. Sus finos y largos dedos se cerraron en torno al pomo de oro, acariciándole distraídamente, buscando el confort que esa familiar acción solía traerle.

No pudo encontrarlo. Ya tenía dieciséis años y, con cada día que pasaba, su libertad se reducía un poco a poco, evaporándose junto a su esperanza. Si la vida fuese un reloj de arena, el suyo ya estaría entregando sus últimos granos a la gravedad de un destino inamovible.

Horas después de que cumpliese la mayoría de edad su padre le haría arrodillarse frente a Voldemort y desnudar su antebrazo, jurando fidelidad a una causa que no era la suya. Luego le harían asesinar por primera vez, o quizá el orden se invertiría y su varita lanzaría un rayo verde que asesinaría dos almas a la vez. La de su víctima inocente y la suya propia, si es que lograba realizar el hechizo. Dudaba que el castigo por su eventual falla fuese algún hechizo legal.

 _Qué gran regalo de cumpleaños._ Bufó internamente, dejando ir la cabeza de águila que servía a modo de pomo y caminando hasta su escritorio favorito.

Seguramente el resto de Slytherin estaría a su lado, meditó mientras tomaba asiento, esperando su turno para que la guillotina cayese sobre su cabeza. Él sería el primero, como buen Malfoy y cabecilla no oficial de los Slytherins en Hogwarts tendría que dar el ejemplo para que sus compañeros supiesen cuál era el camino correcto a seguir. El paraíso sin muggles que el Señor Oscuro prometía no era más que una mentira, un sueño utópico que se desmoronaría en cuanto se completase. Si Voldemort tuviese dos dedos de frente habría escogido un plan distinto, uno en el que la prioridad fuera obtener el apoyo de la comunidad mágica y ésta le siguiese ciegamente. Cualquier persona con algo de sesos sabe que torturar y asesinar personas definitivamente _no_ trae una buena imagen; aunque sus padres se negasen a verlo y continuasen apoyando la búsqueda de una nueva era.

Una nueva era que, si todo seguía como estaba en ese momento, no lograría ver.

 _Demonios._

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, apoyando los mismos sobre el escritorio en el cual había pasado gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, tanto buscando soluciones como intentando escapar de las mismas. El deseo de volver a aquella época le invadió, pero sabía que huir de los problemas no lograría que los mismos desaparecieran. Tampoco tenía fuerza para luchar contra ellos, no cuando sabía cómo sería su futuro si algo no cambiaba en los próximos días, no cuando la esperanza se escapaba entre sus dedos como si fuese agua.

"Los Malfoys no se rinden" solía decir su abuela cuando iba a visitarle a Francia, aprovechando la necesidad de comprar de su madre y las horas de reunión de su padre para pasear juntos y comer algunas pastas dulces. "Los Malfoys toman un problema, lo desbaratan a base de lo que sea necesario y luego le hacen disculparse por hacernos perder el tiempo, mi Ángel."

"¿Y si el problema no quiere?" Había preguntado aquella vez, sentado frente a la anciana en una banca en los jardines.

"¿Qué clase de ser, cosa o bestia le negaría algo a un Malfoy, Draco querido? Si la vida te da jugo de calabaza, le lanzas _"Crucios"_ hasta que obtengas lo que quieras." Fue la respuesta que la mujer dio con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, tomando un breve sorbo a su taza de té antes de añadir: "Y, por supuesto, debes hacerlo ver como si la vida te hubiese pedido que la hechizases. Siempre elegante, mi Ángel, siempre digno."

Adhara Malfoy era una mujer aterradora si no se le conocía bien, conocida en los círculos sangre pura franceses como _La Muerte Dorada_ , pero adoraba a su único nieto y siempre tenía tiempo para consentirle a escondidas de su hijo. Consentirle y enseñarle todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, a decir verdad, y en esos momentos Draco realmente necesitaba sus galletas con chispas de chocolate y sus sonrisas que ocultaban miles de secretos.

Estaba perdido sin su abuela, incapaz de comunicarse con la misma por obra de su padre tras una pelea que ambos Malfoy habían tenido. Lucius bloqueó toda entrada a la mansión que no fuese previamente supervisada por él y la Red Floo estaba vigilada constantemente por elfos leales al patriarca. Su águila mensajera había sido confiscada, por supuesto, y estaba completamente seguro de que en ese momento había alguien vigilando que no se acercase a la Lechucería.

"No debo rendirme..." Se dijo a sí mismo, aún con su cabeza enterrada en sus brazos. Su abuela nunca le perdonaría si se dejaba asesinar, posiblemente sería capaz de hacer algún ritual para revivirle y hacerle pasar por alguna tortura antigua antes de devolverle al mundo de los muertos. Además, claro está, del dolor de saber que había decepcionado a la única persona en el mundo que le interesaba aunque fuese un poco. En silencio, aún sin tener clara cosa alguna, meditó sus opciones.

Si tomaba la marca, el resto de Slytherin desnudaría su brazo y se entregaría sin chistar. Si desertaba, el resto de la casa lo seguiría por mera costumbre. Lo sabía, al igual que Voldemort, al igual que su padre, y por eso ambos se enfrascaban en mantenerle complacido con la causa. No, el Señor Oscuro no necesitaba que alguien más hiciese el trabajo de convencer nuevos seguidores; pero sería mucho más fácil si sus nuevos reclutas ya tenían un sistema de jerarquía establecido y sus posiciones de combate ya claras.

Si la vida fuese un tablero de ajedrez, él sería un peón a un movimiento de convertirse en reina.

"Joder, joder" gruñó antes de, tras levantarse abruptamente, golpear una de las estanterías cercanas. Sus nudillos se resintieron por el golpe, posiblemente tendría las marcas de aquello en unas cuantas horas, pero había algo que distrajo su atención de su futura mano hinchada. Un par de libros habían caído por el impacto, de esos tomos grandes y viejos que nadie saca por la pereza de devolverlos a su antigua posición.

Uno de ellos estaba abierto, mostrando sus hojas amarillentas y desnudas en dirección al heredero Malfoy.

No pudo evitarlo. Tras ver la imagen que el libro enseñaba y las palabras escritas en una esquina se lanzó a reír como si no hubiese mañana.

 _Al universo le gusta jugar conmigo, es definitivo._ Pensó en cuanto logró sosegarse, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre su estómago por reflejo. Su abdomen dolía, pero se sentía más ligero y ya tenía una idea clara de qué era lo que debía hacer.

Sólo necesitaba un plan.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○

Llamar a reunión de emergencia había sido considerablemente fácil. Tres cartas, una breve charla con Narcissa avisando que tendrían invitados aquella tarde y asegurarse de que su padre no estuviese en casa fueron todos los preparativos. Una hora después de que la última carta fuese enviada el sonido de alguien llegando por Red Floo le hizo saber que la primera parte de su plan había salido perfectamente.

Para su disgusto, aquella era también la parte más sencilla.

El segundo problema era cómo introducir el tema. 'Hey, dejemos a Voldemort y encontremos un modo de salvar el pellejo sin tener que luchar contra mamá y papá' no era un buen modo de comenzar, eso estaba claro. Tenía fe en que sus tres amigos no iban a defraudarle, habían jurado mantenerse juntos el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts y hasta el momento todos habían cumplido con aquello; pero apoyarse mutuamente dentro del castillo y planear una revolución eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Especialmente si todos eran hijos de mortífagos.

"Bien, tenemos que encontrar un _jodido_ modo de salir de esta _mierda_ ". Fue el modo en el que Draco Malfoy rompió el silencio que había inundado la habitación. El segundo problema estaba solucionado y ahora sólo quedaba uno: cómo hacerlo.

No eran necesarias más explicaciones, todos sabían de qué estaba hablando el heredero Malfoy. La guerra contra Voldemort se estaba volviendo cada vez más sangrienta y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus padres les llevasen ante su Señor para jurarle fidelidad eterna.

Y, de paso, convertirse en trozos de carne a su disposición.

"¿Qué sugieres hacer, Angelito? Te recuerdo que no somos precisamente galeones" Theodore Nott fue el primero en hablar, pasando sus ojos verdes por el rostro de los presentes. La idea de 'pasarse' al bando de Dumbledore y su Orden estaba completamente descartada, no había modo en el que aquello fuese a terminar bien. Posiblemente los usarían como carnada para atrapar a sus padres, o les pondrían un guardaespaldas inútil que fingiría caer víctima de un _"Desmaius"_ ante el primer ataque.

No, no podían contar con la Orden del Fénix (de la que, aunque sus miembros no supiesen, los mortífagos sabían todos sus movimientos), y buscar ayuda dentro de los miembros de Voldemort claramente estaba fuera de cuestionamiento.

"Snape podría ser de ayuda", sugirió Pansy tras unos instantes en silencio, "aunque todavía no tengo claro si está con Dumbledore o con el Señor Oscuro".

"Snape le lame el culo a ambos, Pans, y no sería capaz de sacarnos sin echar a perder todo su trabajo. No, Snape no es una opción tampoco."

Sin darse cuenta, las manos de Draco se habían vuelto puños tras la mención de su padrino por parte de Theo. No era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero sabía que había estado cuidándole a su propio modo y se lo agradecía (claro, jamás lo diría en voz alta), así que prefería evitar ponerle en una situación más complicada de la que ya estaba.

Los siguientes tres minutos fueron en silencio, cada uno de los cuatro presentes deliberando internamente sobre cuál sería el mejor modo de actuar. Sólo eran cuatro, tampoco contaban con gran cantidad de magia (a excepción de Draco, pero él no podría salvarlos a todos por su cuenta) y sus conocimientos eran limitados.

"Si tan solo pudiésemos quitarle la magia…" Se quejó Blaise antes de tomar asiento en el suelo, sus piernas cruzadas frente a él mientras sus labios formaban un puchero. Pansy y Theo, sentados respectivamente en una silla y en un cojín, ignoraron aquello, concentrados en buscar alguna solución que les brindase alguna oportunidad de salir vivos. "Sería tan fácil y gracioso. Imaginen, Potty lanzándole un _"Ridikkulus"_ y el Señor Oscuro incapaz de defenderse…"

"Es una buena idea" La voz del único rubio presente hizo que los demás volviesen su rostro hacia él, tres pares de ojos mirándole desorbitados y tres bocas que no podían encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar a su amigo que aquello no iba a salir bien. "No, no, escúchenme." Se apresuró a explicar el rubio en cuanto vio sus reacciones, completamente seguro de que sus amigos pensaron en enviarle a San Mungo "Si le quitamos su _puta_ magia todo estaría solucionado. No más Señor Oscuro y no más preocupaciones por _ciertas personas._ "

Más silencio, esta vez con tres Slytherins mirando fijamente a un cuarto de ellos como si le acabase de salir una segunda cabeza.

"Draco, ¿te das cuenta de que eso es imposible?"

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los finos labios de Malfoy. Pansy le imitó a los pocos segundos mientras que el único italiano del grupo se echó a reír en voz baja.

"Theo, somos Slytherins. _Nada es imposible."_

○§○ ○§○ ○§○

 _Hogwarts, Gran Comedor. Cinco semanas luego del inicio del sexto curso._

Había algo extraño en los Slytherins.

Ya habían pasado más de cinco semanas desde el inicio de curso y todos los días habían sido maravillosamente tranquilos.

 _Sospechosamente tranquilos._

Todavía había algunas peleas, especialmente iniciadas por Ravenclaws o Gryffindors en búsqueda de liberar algo de tensión, pero la casa de Slytherin se había mantenido a un costado de todo enfrentamiento. Apenas hablaban en clase, nunca iban solos y (según lo que algunas Hufflepuff habían comentado en su sala común) ya no celebraban aquellas fiestas ilegales por las cuales eran tan famosos.

"Sospechoso", fue todo lo que Harry dijo en cuanto Lavender le comentó que incluso los de séptimo año se habían unido a la idea de ir siempre en grupo.

Su mente trabajaba rápidamente, estaba seguro de que el comportamiento de los Slytherins significaba que estaban planeando algo. Y fuese lo que fuese que estuviesen planeando, seguramente terminaría afectándole de algún modo.

Especialmente tomando en cuenta que Malfoy, _¡Malfoy!_ no le había dedicado más de una mirada desde el principio de curso.

 _Mientras más tiempo se mantengan así, más grande será su plan._ Pensó antes de beber algo de su jugo de calabaza, ignorando las miradas preocupadas que recibía por parte de Hermione y Ron. Ya tendría tiempo de explicarles su razonamiento, en ese momento sólo le apetecía comer y echar miradas de reojo a las puertas del Gran Comedor a esperas de que algo, o _alguien_ , llegase.

Todos sus problemas, por supuesto, se reducían a la existencia de cierta cabellera rubia.

"Harry, ¿has avanzado en el ensayo de pociones?"

La voz de su mejor amiga le hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado y concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa de Gryffindor, al menos, por unos instantes. Su plato estaba aún a medio comer, la comida seguramente ya algo fría, y estaban sentados en medio de un grupo de primer año. No había modo de fingir que no le había escuchado, por lo que decidió dejar aquello de lado y mirar a la chica.

"Hermione, lo hicimos juntos ayer. Tú misma lo corregiste, los errores en el uso de la Amortentia, ¿te acuerdas?." Le recordó con una suave sonrisa, de esas que aseguran que todo irá bien. La mueca de fastidio que recibió como respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que tenía permiso para seguir en su mundo.

 _Ahora, ¿qué pueden estar haciendo? Quizá intentan ganar la confianza de todos… O quizá están preparando alguna clase de poción que necesite mucha gente._

Todos sus pensamientos se redujeron a cero en cuanto vio entrar a Malfoy, rodeado por Nott, Zabini y Parkinson en vez de los habituales Crabbe y Goyle. El rubio ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada mientras avanzaba a su mesa, aunque Harry notó que sus tres acompañantes se dieron el tiempo de hacer un par de gestos en dirección a su mesa antes de volver su atención a su camino. Los ojos verdes del Gryffindor siguieron su avance, sólo dejándoles en paz una vez que cada uno estuvo ocupando su lugar respectivo.

Eso había sido lo más cercano a una afrenta con Slytherins que había tenido desde el comienzo del año escolar.

"Viajan como manadas, nunca menos de cinco, siempre con dos de sexto o séptimo vigilando a los menores." Escuchó decir a uno de los de primer año a sus amigos en cuanto el grupo de Sly estuvo suficientemente lejos. Pronto uno más, de segundo o tercero, se unió a la conversación.

"No salen de su sala común más que para comer e ir a clases, ¡ni siquiera están en la biblioteca!"

"¿No crees que es hermoso, Harry?" La voz de Ron le hizo volver su atención a su sector de la mesa, "cinco semanas en clases y ni un solo problema con las serpientes. Incluso podrían darles un premio por ser la casa más _huidizzzza y sssilencciioossa._ "

Las risas de los de sexto y séptimo siguieron al comentario del pelirrojo; Hermione bufó antes de enterrar su rostro en algún libro y Harry sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

Definitivamente los Slytherins estaban preparando algo.

Y él iba a averiguarlo.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○

 _El lugar del sacrificio. Viernes 4 de Octubre._

Los gritos no se detenían, pero el resto de los legionarios había aprendido a ignorarlos con el paso de los días. Sabían que no podían ayudar al General en su tarea, no al menos en la parte que implicaba soportar el dolor producido por su batalla. Mas podían ayudarle de otro modo, manteniendo la cabeza baja y sin llamar la atención del resto del mundo.

No malgastar magia, esa era la regla más importante.

"Voldemort va a matarnos a todos", había anunciado su líder en su primer encuentro, semanas atrás, luego de que les hubiese explicado con cuidado cuáles serían las consecuencias reales de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Nadie va a salvarlos, nadie va a venir a buscarlos. Les van a torturar, verán gente ser asesinada antes de que ustedes mismos sean la víctima. Sus padres, sus hermanos, su familia y amigos; todos van a caer, uno por uno, hasta que no quede nadie vivo."

La verdad había sido cruda y dolorosa, su orgullo, sus principios, todo destruido por las palabras de la persona que, en teoría, debería estar guiándolos en la dirección opuesta.

"¿Alguna vez le han visto tener piedad? ¿Le han visto ser _algo remotamente cercano a un ser humano?"_

"¿Qué creen que hará cuando fallen? Porque van a fallar, son humanos y tarde o temprano cometerán un error, por más pequeño que sea. Y su vida va a depender del humor que un lunático tenga cuando ocurra."

La vida de su General era hipnotizante. Poderosa, llena de pasión y seguridad. Casi adictiva, para quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ella. Pero aquello no era lo que les hizo confiar en él, por mucho que sus palabras tuviesen sentido y supiesen que a su lado era donde más oportunidades tenían de sobrevivir.

No, lo que les hizo confiar en él fue otra cosa.

"Ustedes no serán nada para él, no SON nada para él. Podrían morir ahora y no le importaría, podrían haber muerto ayer y no se habría enterado. ¡El señor al cual tanta reverencia le tienen ni siquiera sabe que _existen_!"

Fue el modo en el que sus ojos se fijaron en cada uno de ellos, al menos una vez, durante todo su discurso. Aquellas pupilas negras fijas en su rostro, dejándoles ver personalmente la sinceridad en ellas, la pasión. Y la desesperación de saber que era la única opción que realmente tenían.

"Nadie va a ayudarles, nadie ha querido hacerlo y cuando todo acabe estaremos solos nuevamente. Entregaremos nuestro dinero, nuestro honor, con tal de mantener la vida. ¡Y lo tendremos que hacer, sea quién sea que gane! ¡Voldemort no sabe que existen! ¡A Dumbledore no le importan! ¡Están solos, son los olvidados, son magos y brujas a los que ninguno de los dos va a recordar ni mañana ni en diez ni en veinte años!"

"Pero… Pero yo estoy aquí, frente a ustedes. Y sé tu nombre, Marcus, y sé el tuyo, Francesca, y el tuyo, Donatella. Y sé que el rubio que está a la izquierda de Siara se llama Paul, y el que está a la izquierda de Paul es su mejor amigo Brandon."

Y los fue nombrando, uno a uno, tocando el botón necesario para ganarse la lealtad de cada uno de los presentes. Incondicional, ciega.

"Yo estoy aquí, yo me acuerdo de ustedes. ¡Me acordaré de ustedes cuando muera! Y si deciden apoyarme, me acordaré de cada uno de ustedes cuando salgamos de esto."

Y lo había cumplido. Incluso semanas después de su juramento, el General (como insistía que le llamasen cuando se referían a él) recordaba cada uno de sus nombres, comía con ellos y se aseguraba de mantenerse al día de cada una de sus necesidades. Les enseñaba cada vez que le era posible, o dejaba todo orquestado para que alguien más lo hiciese.

Estaban orgullosos de él, de lo que había logrado, de lo que estaba haciendo con tal de salvarles. Estaban orgullosos de su tenacidad, de su resiliencia, de que se levantase cada mañana a pesar de que todos supiesen del dolor por el que pasaba cada noche.

Estaban orgullosos de ser sus legionarios.

Y harían cualquier cosa por él.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○

 _NT: Bueno, eso fue todo por el momento. ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí~_

 _Bien, para hacer esto más interesante podemos hacer un pequeño juego. Haré algunas preguntas, quien sea la primera persona en tener alguna respuesta buena tendrá un pequeño adelanto de lo que va a pasar próximamente en el fic, ¿les parece bien?_

 _Primera pregunta: ¿Qué canción creen que fue la inspiración para este capítulo? Pista: La primera frase del capítulo es parte de su letra._

 _Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué imagen era la que el libro mostraba y por qué?_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Pai pai~_


	2. Chapter II: Algo sobre la noche y ()

**Égida de un ruiseñor.**

 **Disclairmer:** Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme, por mucho que sueñe con ello.

 **Sinopsis:** [AU a partir desde el quinto año.] Cuando Harry Potter nota que hay algo extraño en la casa de Slytherin ya es demasiado tarde; el Devotio ha comenzado y la cuenta atrás está por terminar. El sacrificio está hecho, las cartas ya están en la mesa y el juego por la supervivencia está acabando, Harry sólo debe recordar no enamorarse de uno de sus contrincantes.

 **NT:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron 'Égida de un ruiseñor' a favoritos! Y una mención especial a kothaax3 por ser el primer comentario. Un Draco bañado en chocolate para ti.

CREO que este capítulo es algo más largo que el anterior, no estoy segura al respecto. Bueno, de todos modos, espero que les guste ~~

¡A leer!

"Diálogos"

 _Pensamientos_

" _Hechizos"_

.

.

.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○ ○§○

Capítulo II: _Algo sobre la noche y otros demonios._

.

.

.

 _A minute of perfection was worth the effort. A moment was the most you could ever expect from perfection._

 _Chuk Palahnuik_

.

.

.

 _Hogwarts, Habitación de los Gryffindors de sexto año. Domingo 6 de Octubre._

.

.

.

"Debería haber una ley que prohibiera levantarse antes de las diez de la mañana un fin de semana" masculló Harry mientras abría las cortinas de su cama adormilado, usando una de sus manos para refregar sus ojos cerrados y la libre para buscar sus lentes en la mesilla de noche.

O al menos, añadió mentalmente, que permitiese asesinar a mejores amigos entrometidos.

"¡Harry, sal ya de tu cama y báñate! ¡El desayuno termina en media hora, Seamus dijo que el tocino se está acabando y sabes cómo se pone Hermione cuando no desayunas.!"

"Ron, cállate." Gruñó, sus pies haciendo contacto con el piso alfombrado mientras intentaba juntar fuerza de voluntad, la necesitaría para poder salir de la cama. Diez segundos después y seguía en la misma posición, aunque el tener sus lentes puestos era un gran avance.

"No te quejes conmigo cuando no tengas tocino."

"No pensaba hacerlo, pensaba _dormir_ hasta el almuerzo hasta que _cierto Weasley_ decidió que sería mejor despertarme."

"Después me lo vas a agradecer". Aseguró Ron, alzando su rostro en cuanto vio la mueca desdén que su mejor amigo le dedicó.

Harry ponderó sus opciones. La primera y más fácil era inclinar la cabeza y seguir las instrucciones de Ron, de Hermione, y apresurarse para poder desayunar. La segunda era mandarlo a la mierda y volver a tirarse a su cama.

"Ron, métete el tocino por donde te quepa"

"Oye, no tienes porqué ponerte así tan temprano por la mañana, sólo tratamos de ayudarte." No tenía que ser un genio para notar lo mucho que le había costado a su mejor amigo decir eso, pero estaba de mal humor y la falta de sueño por monitorear las actividades de cierto Slytherin le hacía decir (y hacer) cosas estúpidas.

"Y tú no tienes porqué seguir las órdenes de Hermione, pero lo haces de todos modos." Le acusó antes de dedicarle una sonrisa sarcástica

La mueca en el rostro del pelirrojo, ahora visible gracias a los anteojos, le hizo saber que estaba siendo un capullo.

El sueño quedó en segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, mortificado al poner finalmente todos sus pensamientos en orden y notar que sus palabras habían sido como echar limón a una herida recién hecha.

No tuvo tiempo de decir algo antes de que su amigo saliera de la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, dejando a Harry con una disculpa en sus labios y un brazo extendido en su dirección. Sabía que el tema de la única mujer del Trío Dorado era algo delicado para Ron, especialmente desde que se enteró que seguía recibiendo cartas y regalos por parte de Krum, pero en ese momento sólo había pensado en (o no había pensado por) la falta de sueño que había tenido la previa noche.

Y todo, decidió, era culpa de Malfoy.

.

.

.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○ ○§○

.

.

.

 _Hogwarts. Domingo 6 de Octubre de 1996._

.

.

Había muchas cosas que fascinaban a Harry sobre Hogwarts, la más importante de ellas era su capacidad de seguir sorprendiéndole a pesar de los años.

Por ejemplo, el que la Señora Gorda se volviese, de alguna forma, más gorda con el pasar de los años (¡era un retrato, por Merlín!). O que los elfos domésticos hayan podido ordenar la habitación sin hacer ruido.

O que Snape fuese capaz de arruinar los sueños de toda una generación de estudiantes con solo una sonrisa.

Tras un par de horas sin poder dormir, en las que sus pensamientos variaron desde 'cómo se iba a disculpar con Ron' hasta 'cómo evitar que Hermione se volviese un basilisco por no haber desayunado', pasando por 'Malfoy no salió de su sala común durante la noche' y 'debí haber comido algo', tomó la decisión de ser un buen Gryffindor y salir de la comodidad de su cama.

Su día comenzó diez minutos antes del almuerzo, por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo de bañarse y vestirse antes de dirigirse al lugar. La sala común estaba vacía, por lo que supuso que el resto de Gryffindor había decidido aprovechar los tenues rayos del sol otoñal.

Al menos no tendría que enfrentar a Hermione y Ron con el estómago vacío.

"Potter, ¿podrías mover tu cuerpo de la mitad del pasillo?"

La voz femenina le hizo reaccionar abruptamente, apresurándose a moverse hasta quedar a un costado del pasillo. No podía recordar cuándo se había detenido.

Un bufido llamó su atención, produciendo que alzase su cabeza a tiempo para poder ver la túnica de una Slytherin (ese tono de superioridad no podía pertenecer a otra casa) ondeando mientras su portadora avanzaba. Era la primera vez en todo el año escolar que veía a cualquier serpiente sola; una Slytherin que, además, parecía tener prisa en llegar al lugar al que se dirigía.

 _Sospechoso._

Olvidándose de la falta de alimento en su estómago (y de cualquier idea de autoconservación) Harry decidió lanzarse un hechizo Desilusionador y seguirle.

Fueron pasillos tras pasillos que la chica de cabello negro avanzó con Harry a pocos metros de ella, asegurándose de esquivar a los estudiantes y profesores que pasaban cerca. Debía estar en quinto o sexto, se dijo Harry, al notar que era incapaz de reconocerle, y tenía el cabello largo y lleno de rizos.

Estaban en alguna parte del segundo piso, tras haber sorteado sin problemas a un par de Ravenclaws que reían de alguna cosa, cuando se encontraron a Peeves. La chica desconocida se detuvo frente a él, llamó su atención al aclararse la garganta y dijo:

"Te está esperando".

Antes de seguir su camino. El fantasma sólo soltó una risa baja y corta para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a molestar a un par de Hufflepuff de primer año al lanzarles cumplidos y cantar sobre lo feliz que el General estaría de tener niños tan gorditos como ellos como sacrificio.

 _¿El General?,_ se preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño, aún detenido a un costado del pasillo.

Para cuando volvió su atención a quien seguía, la cabellera negra había desaparecido.

.

.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○ ○§○

 _._

 _._

 _Lugar del sacrificio, Domingo 6 de Octubre de 1996._

.

.

Los vélites aprendieron tras la primera semana de ejercicio que donar magia era, en definitiva, una experiencia extraña.

Primero, el lugar en el cual se realizaba. Un gran salón con un círculo al centro. En la mitad de éste reposaba un podio de mármol, lo suficientemente grande como para sostener a una persona de espaldas, y rodeándole había exactamente cuatro círculos de menor radio que el central.

Cada circunferencia irradiaba un color específico. Una era negra, una violeta, una azul y una plateada; todas rodeando a la gran circunferencia blanca en la cual el General les estaría esperando. Las paredes eran extrañas, completamente negras y sin ventanas ni adornos, pero una vez que el sacrificio comenzaba todo tenía sentido.

Alguna clase de adorno habría arruinado el proceso.

Segundo, a pesar de que los pasos siempre fuesen los mismos, la experiencia nunca era igual. Siempre, _siempre,_ algo cambiaba y le hacía inolvidable. Era personal, íntima y llena de significados que le hacían ver a cada donador algo nuevo de sí mismo.

Tercero, y más importante, era extremadamente adictivo.

El poder, la magia, la cercanía con la cual todo se relacionaba era demasiado para los sentidos de cualquier mago o bruja. La primera vez sentían un pequeño cosquilleo, la segunda vez una caricia. La tercera era prácticamente un orgasmo. Un orgasmo en medio de un círculo plateado, rodeado de tres personas que ignoraban aquello como si fuese algo completamente esperable.

Y de un cuarto que, atado en el podio, gritaba y se sacudía y rogaba porque alguien le sacase de allí.

"El intercambio es equivalente." Le había dicho el Primus Pilus antes de permitirle ingresar al _Circo Máximo_ por primera vez, apenas un par de semanas atrás. "Tu placer por su dolor, tu entrega por su sacrificio. No lo olvides, Jaques."

Y Jaques no lo había olvidado.

Era el favorito de los vélites del General y lo sabía muy bien, el resto de los legionarios lo tenían bastante claro. Era el único al cual le habían permitido ingresar dos veces luego de su iniciación, especialmente tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que había pasado desde ella. El General decía que era porque la magia de Jaques era dulce, casi una delicia de recibir, pero Jaques sabía que se debía a la entrega con la cual ingresaba al círculo de sacrificio y dejaba que la pluma recorriese su cuerpo.

La misma pluma que después se enterraría en la espalda del General y le entregaría su magia.

La suya era turquesa, un brillante y llamativo turquesa que tenía ya tres posiciones ocupadas en el _Devotio._ Mientras más magia entregase, más grandes serían las porciones de las alas en la espalda del General que _su_ turquesa ocuparía y mayor sería la muestra de su devoción hacia el hombre.

Él haría cualquier cosa por su General.

"Jaques, quiere verte".

La voz del Tribuno le hizo detener su entrenamiento, aquel que compartía con el resto de los vélites, y mover su cabeza afirmativamente. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros seguía con sus flexiones el pelirrojo usó una toalla para secar el sudor de su rostro antes de seguir al tercer hombre al mando.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta blanca, el Tribuno haciendo un breve gesto con su cabeza para asegurarse de que el menor estuviese presentable antes de alzar una de sus manos y golpear. Sabía que el vélite estaría detrás de él sin siquiera mirarle. La única respuesta que recibieron fue el movimiento de la única barrera entre ellos y el hombre más poderoso de todo el lugar.

.

.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○ ○§○

.

.

El General les esperaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado por intrincadas combinaciones de runas que, según Jaques imaginaba, le ayudaban a integrar de mejor manera la magia a su cuerpo. Su torso estaba completamente desnudo, dejando expuesto la red de tatuajes que recorría su abdomen y brazos, llenos de huellas de quienes habían ingresado a su legión. El mismo Jaques había grabado un ángel en su pectoral semanas atrás, con sus manos desnudas.

"Ave, General", dijo el Tribuno una vez la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, realizando una breve reverencia antes de añadir: "He traído al vélite que ha pedido"

"Ave, Tribuno", la voz del General seguía siendo tan deliciosa como el pelirrojo recordaba desde aquella primera vez en la que se dirigió a todos ellos. Su cuerpo se inclinó en una reverencia instintivamente mientras su líder seguía hablando. "¿Están el Primus Pilus y el Legatus de acuerdo con la decisión?"

"Por completo, como siempre."

"Asegúrate de que los hastati reciban las instrucciones, debemos prepararnos para la primera batalla."

Seis días, todos los presentes sabían muy bien cuánto tiempo faltaba para que los seleccionados pudiesen demostrar su valía. Los nombres sorteados aparecerían el día siguiente en el cuartel y la expectación era grande.

"Jaques" Habló entonces el General, clavando sus profundos irises en el rostro del vélite y dirigiéndose a él por primera vez desde que ingresó a la habitación. "Jaques, me han comentado que eres el mejor de tu sección, ¿es eso así?"

Era una prueba y Jaques lo sabía. Si decía que sí, se posicionaría sobre el resto de sus compañeros, cosa que estaba prohibida; si decía que no estaría desmintiendo las palabras de los sus entrenadores. No queriendo caer en la trampa terminó por decir:

"Me esfuerzo en lo que hago, pero sé que puedo lograr mucho más."

La sonrisa que recibió por parte del rubio fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que lo había hecho bien.

"Tribuno, trae al _Dorado._ " Pidió el hombre antes de, con cuidado, comenzar a moverse hasta quedar completamente erguido. El intrincado diseño de flores y ángeles estuvo expuesto en todo su esplendor ante los ojos marrones del vélite, mismo que no pudo evitar mirar las líneas de brillantes colores fijamente por unos segundos. "Jaques..." Le llamó el General, volviendo entonces a obtener la atención del muchacho. Los ojos del hombre estaban clavados en los verdes del menor, atrapándoles en un juego del cual el pelirrojo se sabía perdedor.

Sus rodillas cedieron y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, arrodillado y vulnerable ante su ídolo. Cabeza baja, mirada al suelo; brazos extendidos frente a sí, tensos por la postura pero sin producir dolor. Manos relajadas y laxas que, al sentir como unos dedos fríos se enredaban con ellas, enviaron una señal a su corazón para que latiese con más fuerza.

"Jaques… Eres mi favorito, ¿sabías?"

Tersas yemas comenzaron a recorrer su brazo derecho, la mano izquierda todavía atrapada. Sus músculos se tensaron incluso más a medida que el contacto avanzaba, sinuoso, hasta llegar a su cuello.

"Mi General…"

Podría matarle en ese momento y él moriría feliz. Sus dedos largos y finos podrían cerrarse en torno a su cuello y Jaques lloraría de felicidad, de orgullo, mientras su mundo se desvanecía. Los vélites eran aquellos que estaban dispuestos a morir por la causa, morir por su General. Los que recibían el entrenamiento más duro y quienes tendrían más posibilidades de caer, de ser sacrificados.

Eran los que le seguirían hasta el infierno.

"Jaques…" La voz del hombre se escuchó cerca de su oído y solo entonces el vélite notó lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. El tibio cuerpo del General estaba sobre el suyo, sus pechos se rozaban entre sí y Jaques sólo tenía que inclinar un poco su rostro a un costado para que sus labios tocasen el cuello ajeno. Sólo unos centímetros…

Tragó saliva, su estómago convertido en un nudo mientras su corazón latía desbocado. El susurro que llegó a su oído envió escalofríos por su espalda, hizo estragos en su autocontrol y colocó una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

"Quiero que comandes la primera batalla."

Podría haber tenido un orgasmo sólo con ese sonido.

.

.

.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○ ○§○

.

.

.

 _Hogwarts, Torre de Astronomía. Domingo 6 de Octubre._

.

.

Harry nunca sabría qué fue lo que le llevó a la Torre de Astronomía aquella noche. Su cuerpo le exigía descanso, mas su mente le obligaba a salir de su habitación y buscar algún lugar para pensar.

Sirius, Cedric; dos nombres que intentaba no evocar pero que venían a su cabeza de cuando en cuanto. Intentar dormir era inservible, terminaría ya sea con pesadillas o sin poder conciliar el sueño. Por lo menos si salía a caminar no sentiría que había perdido aquella noche desordenando las sábanas.

O no despertaría a todo Gryffindor con sus gritos.

Habiendo pasado ya más de cinco años completos en el mundo mágico (más de cinco años sabiendo que había alguien que quería asesinarle), Harry había desarrollado un instinto especial para saber cuándo algo iba a ocurrir.

Era impreciso y habitualmente le llevaba a hacer cosas que atentaban contra su seguridad, pero le servía para estar preparado.

Claro está, nada podría prepararlo para la situación de aquella noche.

.

.

.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○ ○§○

.

.

.

El encuentro fue casual, pero significativo, como dos olas que se encuentran en su camino y se potencian (se destruyen) entre sí.

El otro estaba ahí primero, sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas con su capa abierta y su camisa blanca reflejando la luz de la luna. Su cabello rubio caía alborotado sobre su rostro, el cual yacía apoyado en una de sus manos y se mantenía imperturbable. Sólo sus ojos mostraban emoción alguna, perdidos en alguna visión nocturna visible desde su posición. Si alguien hubiese deseado retratar la imagen de la melancolía él habría sido el modelo perfecto.

Había algo sonando de fondo, el ruido de una melodía desconocida que no hacía sino lograr que el efecto se volviese completo. Algo similar a un vals, creyó reconocer, y un violín que se desgarraba a sí mismo, complementaba el patrón de los otros instrumentos con una voz única y triste.

Avanzó un paso, quizá por instinto, quizá por decisión propia. No estaba seguro, aunque su mirada estaba fija en el otro ser humano presente su mente se encontraba viajando en un mundo extraño. Imágenes de él, bailando aquella melodía con alguien en sus brazos, alguien que sonreiría antes de dar vueltas y vueltas con él. Y besarle.

Sus párpados se cerraron mientras se dejaba atrapar por aquella fantasía, sin cuestionarse el motivo por el que esos pensamientos eran tan claros, tan detallados. Su túnica era gris oscuro y la de su acompañante plateada, ambas finamente decoradas con símbolos de aves y plumas por doquier. Y ambos portaban un anillo en su respectiva mano izquierda. Ni siquiera en su más vívida imaginación habría podido crear tales detalles, no sin al menos un motivo claro, o sin algo que sirviese de modelo.

No quiso seguir pensando en ello. No quiso encontrar motivos y simplemente se dejó llevar, olvidándose de que su enemigo estaba a pocos metros de él, aún sin moverse, sentado en un lugar en el que fácilmente algo o alguien le podría empujar y todo acabaría en un mar de sangre y órganos desparramados. Tentador, asequible. Pero la magia de la melodía continuaba y sus pensamientos derivaron en más imágenes mentales, más bailes, más sonrisas y más besos dados por un par de labios pálidos que ocultaban dientes blancos y perfectos.

Un mundo en el que Voldemort era sólo un mal recuerdo y él podía ser feliz.

Y entonces, en el punto máximo de la canción, en su clímax mismo, cuando Harry había cerrado los ojos para olvidarse de todo y estaba viajando en su mundo feliz, sonó un disparo.

Los párpados del Gryffindor se separaron abruptamente mientras su mano buscaba su varita, sus irises verde esmeralda intentando encontrar la fuente de aquella interrupción.

Los siguientes tres segundos fueron altamente estresantes para Harry, pese a que Malfoy se mantuvo impávido en su posición, y sólo se relajó cuando sus oídos percibieron la misma melodía que antes había llenado la estancia.

Esta vez provenía de la boca del Slytherin, una secuencia de ' _Mmm'_ entonados y vibrantes que pronto tranquilizó al de cabellos azabache.

Bajó su varita en cuanto su cerebro dictaminó que no había peligro, aunque el resto de su atención estaba completamente focalizada en el rubio y el sonido que provenía de éste. Y en cómo la luz figura jugaba con su cuerpo, enmarcando su figura estilizada y dándole un aspecto etéreo.

Cuando acabó, los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy estaban clavados en el rostro de Harry. Era la primera vez que éste notaba el color que tenían, mercurio (¿o platino?) puro, sin aquellas vetas que creía recordar en los irises de su padre. El cabello de Draco era más claro también, algo posiblemente heredado por parte de su madre, y sus facciones más estilizadas.

Sirius tenía ojos grises también, recordó Harry al tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía, pero los de Malfoy llevaban aquel concepto a un nuevo nivel.

Allí donde las semejanzas entre el patriarca y el heredero terminaban, la sangre Black comenzaba a emerger.

"No deberías estar aquí, Potter."

Harry no recordaba que la voz del rubio tuviese ese tono, aquel matiz de cansancio y rabia que sólo pueden tener los condenados a muerte. Lo había escuchado por primera vez en una de las teleseries que a su tía Petunia le gustaba ver mientras cocinaba, aunque el actor que encarnaba al futuro cadáver tenía mucho que aprender del Príncipe de Slytherin.

"Tú tampoco, Malfoy." Su propia voz sonó menos hostil de lo que pretendía en un principio, quizá debido a la experiencia que acababan de compartir o quizá porque, por una noche, no quería discutir.

El Slytherin ni siquiera se molestó en responderle.

Siendo completamente justos, Malfoy _sí_ respondió. Un bufido corto, que elevó sus cejas y puso una mueca extraña en sus labios finos antes de volver su atención al cielo nocturno.

Aprovechando aquel momento de falsa privacidad Harry buscó la fuente de la melodía que había escuchado minutos antes, reprochándose a sí mismo el estar buscando algún aparato muggle cuando sabía que aquellos no funcionaban en el mundo mágico.

Claramente no había estéreo alguno, como tampoco había objeto alguno que pudiese ser el responsable de la música. Estaban solos, iluminados únicamente por el brillo del satélite natural terrestre y acompañados por el susurro del viento.

Malfoy seguía sentado en el borde de la ventana, una de sus piernas colgando al vacío y la otra apoyada sobre el marco, sin temor a la posibilidad de caerse al parecer, ya que sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre su pierna y no usaba nada como seguro. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era tan interesante del paisaje para conseguir que el Slytherin estuviese tan concentrado en él, por lo que pronto se halló a sí mismo caminando hacia uno de los cristales.

La ventana estaba cerrada y no quería perturbar el momento usando algún hechizo, por lo que se contentó con mirar el paisaje a través de un cristal algo sucio y descuidado.

"Tienes que pedir un deseo y concentrarte en él." Harry volvió su cabeza a toda velocidad en cuanto escuchó al rubio hablar, aunque éste permanecía en la misma posición y no daba indicación alguna de haber movido sus labios. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los que el Gryffindor no dejó de mirarle fijamente, antes de que Draco volviese a hablar: "Es una antigua costumbre sangre pura. Si le ofreces una melodía a la luna, ella te concederá un deseo."

"¿Puede ser cualquier cosa?"

"Sí, siempre que no lo cambies una vez lo hayas decidido."

Era extraño hablar tan cordialmente con el Príncipe de Slytherin, se dijo Harry, aunque no desagradable. Había algo en el ambiente que le inclinaba a no discutir, al menos no por aquella velada, y no sentía ánimos para comenzar una guerra verbal entre ambos.

Decidió concentrarse en cosas que valiesen la pena, como por ejemplo cuál podía ser su deseo.

 _Salir vivo de la guerra._

 _Salir vivo de la guerra._

 _Salir vivo de la guerra._

Cerró sus ojos mientras repetía aquello en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un mantra. Su cabeza buscó apoyo y su piel pronto hizo contacto con el frío vidrio.

El silencio llenó la estancia por los siguientes minutos. 

.

.

.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○ ○§○

.

.

. 

Había muchas cosas que el resto del mundo mágico no sabía de la familia Malfoy, una de ellas era la estrecha conexión que tenían con todos los astros y demás componentes del cielo nocturno. Mientras que la gran mayoría de los magos y brujas creía que su magia provenía de sus cuerpos, los Malfoy sabían que en realidad no eran más que canales por los cuales circulaba la energía de los gigantes del cielo.

Bañarse en su luz y honrarles debidamente era un modo de pagar el intercambio, seguir sus rituales a cabalidad era otro.

Hacer los tres a la vez, dejando que la magia lunar ingresase en su cuerpo y curase las heridas en su coraza mágica, era lo que Draco pretendía hacer antes de ser interrumpido. La perturbación en el equilibrio del sonido le hizo saber aquello sin tener que volverse, además de la alteración del ritmo de entrada de la magia lunar a su cuerpo. Quiso suspirar, quejarse, llorar incluso de impotencia y por las lágrimas que no había derramado cuando correspondía; pero se mantuvo quieto y meditó sobre su futuro curso de acción.

La canción que había escogido para relajarse, interpretada gracias a la magia que Pansy le había entregado, fue su acompañante mientras tomaba su decisión.

.

.

.

○§○ ○§○ ○§○ ○§○

.

.

.

Otra de las cosas de las que Harry no podía estar seguro de aquella noche era qué había llamado más su atención, si el reflejo de la luna en el Lago Negro o los árboles del Bosque Prohibido meciéndose con el viento. Si alguien le preguntase con Veriseratum, sin embargo, la respuesta sería _el perfil de Malfoy a media noche._

* * *

 **NT/ A**

 _La canción que Draco y Harry escuchan en la Torre de Astronomía es Farewell, My Lovely, la cual pertenece al OST de Old Boy. Sé que temporalmente es imposible, pero cuadraba a la perfección con la idea que tenía en mi cabeza y no pude resistirme._

 _¡Hola nuevamente! Espero no haya sido demasiada la espera, fue más de lo que había esperado, pero tampoco puedo quejarme al respecto ^^_

 _Me gustó bastante este capítulo, la escena final estuvo lista hace al menos una semana y el resto de él se fue agregando a lo largo de los días. CREO que la próxima actualización vendría siendo como dos semanas después, pero no me quiero comprometer a nada todavía._

 _La respuesta a la primera pregunta era:_

¿Qué canción creen que fue la inspiración para este capítulo? _La canción es 'One', del grupo koreano Epik High. La recomiendo fervientemente._

 _La segunda pregunta quedará pendiente, así podemos seguir~ Jaques es un personaje que inventé, el cual tendrá cierta relevancia durante la historia. Las palabras 'Primus Pilus', 'Tribuno' y 'Legatus' corresponden a cargos de mando en la legión romana, al igual que los 'vélite' (que son algo así como la infantería liviana). Verán el sentido de todo aquello más adelante~_

 _Para aquellos que quieran jugar, la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Cuál será la primera batalla?_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _Paipai~_


End file.
